The Date
by The HalfBlood Hero
Summary: Wally and Artemis go on their first date where things go unexpected. Read to find out what happens. Wally/Kid Flash x Artemis


**Here is another Wally/Artemis fanfic. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

* * *

The Date

"Dude I'm so nervous", Wally told his best friend.

"You're going to be fine, just be yourself", Robin said trying to encorage Wally.

It was Wally's first date with Artemis, and as you could tell he was a little nervous. He was taking her to dinner at his family's house and a walk in Central City park. Robin and Wally were hanging out in Wally's room talking about their dates for the night. Robin and Zatanna were going on a double date with Superboy and M'gann.

"Easy for you to say Dick, you're a natural when it comes to girls".

"Recognize, Artemis, B-07", the zeta tube announced.

"Oh my god Rob she's here!", Wally whisper yelled.

"Here take these and go give them to her", Robin said giving Wally a shove out of the room, giving him a thing of flowers. He and Robin walked towards the zeta tubes where Artemis, Zatanna, Superboy, and M'gann were talking. M'gann was the first to notice the 2 boys walking in the room. "Hey guys!", she called from across the room.

"Why Wally you look handsome. What do you think Artemis?", Zatanna asked Artemis smiling.

"Very handsome", Artemis added smiling at Wally. He could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"I got these for you", Wally handed the flowers to Artemis.

Her smile even widened. "Thank you Wally, they're beautiful", she said as she inhaled the sweet sent of the flowers.

"But not as beautiful as you babe", Wally teased.

"Aww Wally", M'gann laughed.

"You hungry?", Wally asked.

"Starved", Artemis replied.

* * *

They walked to the zeta tubes to go to Wally's house.

"You must be Artemis, you're just as pretty as Wally said you were", Wally's mom said when the couple walked through the door "Wally has told us so much about you".

"Mom!", Wally whined. Wally's uncle Barry, better known as The Flash, laughed at them from the corner of the room.

"What have you said about me Bay Watch?", Artemis smirked.

"Nothing, who's ready to eat?", Wally quickly added.

They all sat down and ate. Wally's mom and Barry kept on embarrassing Wally which only made Artemis smile.

By the time dinner was over Wally's face was bright red from the all the stories his mom told Artemis about when he was a kid. She even showed Artemis Wally's baby pictures, which made Wally blush even more. He kept on suggesting that he and Artemis take that walk in the park, but she just kept on looking at the pictures. When he did manage to finally get them out of the house she only pestered him on the funny pictures his mom showed her.

They had to walk a ways to get to the park but it was totally worth it to Wally. When they got to the park they held hands and walked around the park for a while. They then stopped for a while to sit on a bench just to look at the stars.

"It's a beautiful night", Wally said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah it is", Artemis looked over to Wally. She kissed him on the cheek. "Best night ever".

Wally blushed a little. He checked his watch, it was already 10:30.

"Hey it's getting late, you want to start heading back?", Wally asked.

"Sure, but let's take the long way back", Artemis grinned.

They both got up and walked hand in hand out of the park and down a street with only a few cars cars on the road. They passed by some abandoned buildings and dark allies. They weren't worried about getting mugged because they could both take care of themselves if they had to. When they were a few blocks from Artemis's house they heard a loud "HELP!" come from one of the allies across the street. In the dim light 2 large silhouettes could be made out standing in front of a what appeared to be a young woman. Wally started of towards them with Artemis close behind.

"Hey!", Wally yelled as he neared the muggers.

"What do you want kid?", one of the muggers asked.

"You like picking on girls?", Wally spat.

"Listen kid, you're in the wrong place. Why don't you and your pretty little girlfriend over there go take a walk in the park", the other one said, flashing a knife at Wally.

"Already did that", Wally said, starting towards them. They first one tried to punch Wally in the head. Wally side stepped and caught the man's arm and twisted it around. He kicked the back of the man's leg which made him fall to the ground, when he tried to get back up Wally kneed him in the nose. He fell back down out cold. The one with the knife had a look of horror on his face but then turned to a look of rage. He swiped his knife side to side and up and down trying to hit Wally. Wally easily dodged all of the atempts. When the knife went straight towards his face he used his super speed to go under the knife and punch him in the back of the head. He to fell to the ground out cold. Artemis helped the girl to her feet.

"Thank you so much, if you hadn't come I don't know what would have happened", the woman said.

"Do you want us to walk you home?", Artemis asked.

"I'll be fine. Thanks again", the woman said before walking off.

"Good job Bay Watch", Artemis smiled.

"Thanks, let's go home", He smiled back.

Wally walked Artemis home. When they got to her front porch she gave him quick kiss on the lips.

"Thanks for tonight, even though it didn't go exactly as I thought thought it would", Artemis said.

"No problem, hey maybe next time we'll run into a serial killer or something", Wally smirked at her.

"I look forward to seeing you beat him up. Good night Wally", She said hugging him goodnight.

"Good night Arty", He said back kissing her on the forehead.

After she went inside Wally started walking back to his house. When he got home his mom pestered him for details about the date. He told her everything except the part where he beat up some muggers.

When he went into his room to go to bed, he noticed his window was opened and his closet door was cracked open. Read to fight an intruder he swung open the door, only to find Artemis sitting on the floor looking straight up at him.

"What are you doing here Artemis?", Wally asked

"I couldn't sleep. Do you mind if i stay the night here?", Artemis asked.

"Sure, I don't mind", he smiled at her.

They both laid down in Wally's bed, Artemis wrapped her arms around Wally and put her head right next to his. Wally wrapped his arms around her waist. They both fell asleep and stayed that way for a long time.


End file.
